Into My Life
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Logan Mitchel, the new kid in town is kinda shy. But his new friend, Carlos Garcia, can cure him of the shyness. A little insight to the flashback in my story "Fork"! First and only Cargan! EVER!


**Into My Life**

Summary: Logan Mitchel, the new kid in town is kinda shy. But his new friend, Carlos Garcia, can cure him of the shyness. A little insight to the flashback in my story "Fork"!

_For my BESTEST friend ever! MyHeroRaven! I love her! And I wanted to write her a cute Cargan… even if I don't ship Cargan… :D_

_IT'S OUT OF LOVE! DEAL!_

"But dad, I don't want to move!" 8 year old Logan Phillip Mitchel whined from the back seat of the car.

"Hush Logan! I don't care what you want! I'm doing what I want!" The 40 something year old man yelled from the driver seat, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I hate this… I wish mom were here…" Logan grumbled, then jerked against his armrest as the car pulled over to the shoulder swiftly.

"LOGAN! I don't want to hear a word about your mother!" Robert Mitchel screamed.

"Yes sir…" Logan gasped as sat upright in his seat. Soon the car was back on the highway, and Logan was dozed off in his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Logan. Wake up. We're home." Robert shook the small boy awake.

"Home?" Logan shot up quickly, expecting to see the vast green yard, large light green ranch style house, and his mother, massively pregnant, standing on the porch. But all he saw was a small brick house and a small yard both covered in thick snow.

"Welcome to Minnesota, Logan." Robert smiled. "Here's your coat. I got it from the truck." He smiled, and handed the heavy winter coat to Logan.

"But it's October!" Logan whined and pulled on the large coat.

Logan looked up from his feet and saw three boys, standing in his driveway. All dressed in heavy coats, hats and gloves.

"What's your name?" A boy with a hockey helmet strapped on his head asked.

"L…Logan." Logan told them.

"I'm Carlos!" The boy smiled, and ran over to him.

"I'm Kendall. You new?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. I moved here from Texas." Logan sighed.

"I live down the street." The tall brunette smiled. "I'm James."

"I live next door." Kendall pointed.

"And I live across the street." Carlos smiled. "Wanna be our friend?"

"Really?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded.

"Okay." Logan smiled.

"Come on! Let's go to my house!" Carlos grabbed Logan's hand. Logan noticed a change of emotions on the blondes' face. From happy to pissed.

"Are you three 8?" Logan asked, as Carlos pulled him across the street.

"Yep." James smiled.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"I'll be 9 soon." Carlos smiled.

"Me too." Logan smiled back to the Latino.

"Mami! I'm home!" Carlos yelled out as he opened the door.

"Hi Mijo." A woman of about 30 smiled. "Hello James, Kendall. Oh who is this?" She asked Logan.

"I'm Logan Mitchel. I just moved in across the street." He told her.

"Oh you're gonna live there. Well I hope you four are all good friends." She smiled.

"Hey Carlos!" An older girl ran down the stairs.

"Oh Carmen. This is Logan." Carlos introduced.

"Why you holding his hand? You're supposed to be married to Kendall…" Carmen asked.

"I was married to Kendall last game." Carlos stated.

"Well let's play house again. And this time you can be married to Logan…" Carmen smiled.

"But…" Kendall yelled out.

"What Kendall?" James asked.

"I don't want to be married to James… He's my height." Kendall whined.

"Well its just one game…" James said.

"Fine." Kendall huffed.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't wanna actually marry Carlos." Logan stated.

"Ha. Logan! Its just house. Carmen, James, Kendall, and I play it on days when it's too cold to play outside." Carlos explained.

"Oh. So I'm married to Carlos now?" He asked.

"Yep!" Carlos smiled. "Come on! We still have the forts up in the basement." Carlos grabbed Logans' hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Coming?" James asked the blonde, holding out his hand.

"Yeah." Kendall huffed and walked past James.

"Sorry I'm not a good husband…" James rolled his eyes and followed the angry blonde.

"Carmen! I don't have to!" Carlos screamed out.

"Do what?" James asked as he and Kendall walked down the stairs.

"Carmen says I have to kiss Logan since we just got married!" Carlos screeched.

"You don't have to." Kendall told him.

"I would prefer to not kiss Carlos…" Logan stated.

"Fine. You strange boys." Carmen shrugged. "Okay Logan, you can be the… store clerk."

"Do you guys have a doctor?" Logan asked.

"No." Kendall shook his head. "I'm the hockey star. Carlos is a super hero, and James is a model and a singer." Kendall told him.

"Can I be the doctor? That's what I want to do when I get older." Logan asked.

"Wow. I'm married to a doctor! Now you can kiss my owwies away when I come home injured from fighting bad guys." Carlos smiled.

"Heh." Logan smiled. "Yeah. I'm really lucky to, for getting a super hero as a husband." Logan hung his arm across Carlos' shoulders.

"Okay. Logan, you and Carlos live there." Carmen pointed to one small fort. "While James, you and Kendall live here." She pointed to another. "I live here. And I'll run the store." She stated.

"Okay. It's nighttime now…" Carlos stated.

"Night James, Kendall." Carlos waved, and disappeared under the blankets. Logan shrugged and followed.

"Night James…" Kendall sighed and crawled under the blanket.

"Did I make you mad or something?" James whispered, once he and Kendall were lying under the blanket.

"No…" Kendall sighed.

"Well if you want to talk, I'm here." James told him, then rolled over.

"Kay." Kendall rolled over.

"Hey. I'm sorry if your first day is kinda weird here." Carlos told the brunette.

"Nah. It's nice to have friends. I don't want to go to school on Monday with no friends. So I'm glad to meet you," Logan paused as he stared at the Latino. "Oh and Kendall and James of course." Logan stuttered.

"Yeah. I met James when I was 2, then Kendall when James and I were 5." Carlos smiled.

"Carlos! Is Logan down there?" Mrs. Garcia yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah." Carlos peeked from under the blanket, to see his mother and another man.

Logan looked from under the blanket, along with James and Kendall.

"Oh hi dad." Logan smiled up to the man.

"It's time to come home now Logan." Mr. Mitchel said through clenched teeth.

"Okay dad… Bye guys." He stood and waved to the three.

"Bye Logan." James smiled.

"Bye." Kendall waved.

"Bye Logie!" Carlos hugged him.

"Bye Carlos…" Logan hugged back.

"Lets go Logan…" Mr. Mitchel yanked his son up the stairs and out the door.

"Well I'm going home." Kendall stated.

"Me too." James stood.

"Okay then." Carlos waved.

Kendall and James left Carlos' house, and went their separate ways. Kendall walked across the street and in front on Logan's house.

"Ow! Dad! I'm sorry!" Kendall looked up from the sidewalk to see Logan get shoved up the porch steps of his house.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were gonna go somewhere? I had a fucking heart attack!" Logan's father screamed.

"I'm sorry dad. Really I am!" Logan cried from his laying position on the ground.

"Stay out here, dinner will be done in an hour." Mr. Mitchel kicked his son in the ribs and slammed the door.

"Logan!" Kendall ran over to the boy.

"Kendall…" Logan gasped.

"What happened?" Kendall asked once Logan was in a sitting position.

"It's normal… My dad has been lashing out at me since my mom died." Logan sighed.

"Your mom died… I'm so sorry… My dad left us last year." Kendall pulled Logan into a side hug. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"No… I was gonna have a baby brother, but he died." Logan sniffed.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you cry…" Kendall gasped.

"No. I'm fine." Logan gave a small smile.

"Well do you want to come to my house?" Kendall asked.

"No. I'm fine." Logan shook his head.

"Okay. If you need something, I'm right there. Just knock." Kendall stood.

"Thanks Kendall, Bye."

"Bye." Kendall walked across Logan's yard to his own. As he opened the front door he heard Carlos yell.  
>"Hey Logie!" Carlos waved to the brunette as he sat on the front porch. "Wanna used my scarf?" Carlos handed the brunette the long scarf.<p>

"We could share…" Logan told him, and helped the Latino wrap the long scarf around them both.

"Ugh…" Kendall moaned and slammed his door shut.

"What wrong Kenny?" His three-year-old sister, Katie, asked.

"Oh Katie… Things are not going to my advantage…" Kendall sighed, pulling off his coat and boots.

"Why?" She asked.

"I like someone, but another someone new is here, and trying to take that person from me." Kendall told her.

"Who Kenny like?" She asked.

"It's a secret." Kendall told her and walked away.

"Hey Carlos..." Logan spoke through the thick scarf that covered their noses and mouths.

"Huh?" He looked up from the ground.

"I uhm... well... I was wondering if you wanted to hang this weekend."

"Well yeah. We can all hang this weekend." Carlos chuckled.

"Oh yay." Logan sighed at the Latino's obliviousness.

"LOGAN! GET IN HERE NOW!" Mr. Mitchel screamed out the door.

"Yes sir." Logan stood quickly, the scarf sliding off him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Logan asked, as he opened the door.

"Yeah." Carlos smiled and hugged the other. "Bye bye." Carlos hopped off the porch and waved as he crossed the street.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kendall! Hurry up!" Carlos hollered behind him.

"I am! Geeze! The playground isn't going anywhere." Kendall laughed.

"He's just hyped up on a sugar rush." Logan chuckled.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I didn't mean to leave my Halloween candy at his house." James groaned.

"Yay! PLAYGROUND!" Carlos yelled out and lunged for the slide.

"Carlos! Be careful!" Logan and Kendall both yelled to the Latino.

"Heh… sorry…" Logan chuckled.

"Heh…" Kendall chuckled dryly.

"Dude… be nice to him…" James warned.

"Come on Kendall, Logan! Let's go swing!" Carlos grabbed both eleven year olds' hands and dragged them both to the swings.

They swung for a bit whilst before clouds started to move in.

"I think it's gonna rain…" Logan stated.

"Nah it won't!" Carlos smiled in his carefree attitude.

Suddenly it started to down pour.

"Hurry! Under a slide!" Kendall yelled. James and Logan joined him under a large slide but Carlos stayed out in the summer rain. He jumped from puddle to puddle. Soon Logan joined the Latino.

"This is so fun Logan!" Carlos smiled, his hair matted to his head.

"It really is." Logan smiled back. "Hey Carlos?" Logan stopped jumping.

"What?" Carlos stopped as well. Logan reached over and grabbed Carlos' hand. "Loges?" Carlos paused as Logan pulled the Latino to him, and kissed him softly.

"I like you Carlos…" Logan confessed.

"I like you to." Carlos smiled and leaned over again to kiss Logan softly.

Kendall and James watched from below the slide, Kendall with tears in his eyes.

_Aw I love my Cargan… even if I dislike the pairing! :P LOVE YOU COURT!_


End file.
